


Vale

by saltorder



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls III
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Other, childhood ending hunter, not-human hunter, silly ashen one
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 蠢灰烬爆炒鱿鱼
Relationships: Ashen One (Dark Souls)/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 8





	Vale

他蹲在角落里，看着那生物。  
黑乎乎的，软趴趴的，半死不活地瘫在地面，灰烬没见过比这更软弱无力的东西。薄薄的一层黏液覆盖了它的体表，湿滑的触感让他感觉有一点点恶心。灰烬莫名想到罗莎利亚的寝室里那些黄白的蛆虫，与它们相比，这生物简直能算得上漂亮。  
但也确实有种美感，灰烬想。他把那生物抱起来，仔仔细细地盯着看，某种简单的、干净的、神秘的美感充斥着那柔软的躯体，上面没有污垢和灰尘，即使它直到刚才还躺在祭祀场那积满灰的角落里。  
他玩弄起那几根粗短的触须，乐此不疲地看着它们从自己的手指上滑落，有时候那些触须会稍稍卷起，试图抠住他的盔甲。  
真可爱，灰烬想。他没由来地知道这生物是什么。这本来是个人类，是那个莫名出现的家伙，那个对血液有病态的沉迷、自称是“猎人”的瘦弱家伙，但是灰烬不知道他为什么会变成这种软乎乎的生物，他也不在乎这个。  
灰烬还是抱着它。他感到有点可惜，因为猎人是个很不错的性交对象。猎人从没拒绝过他每一次要求，操起来发出哼哼唧唧的声音也很好听。他的骨架比灰烬还小一点，皮肤冰冰凉凉的，肌肉和脂肪的比例也很好，灰烬很喜欢抱着他操。灰烬摩挲着鱿鱼那滑溜溜的的皮肤，回忆着他们的曾经，虽然那也好像没有什么好回忆的，灰烬唯一能想起来的东西就是猎人给他操的时候，可惜现在都没了。  
那现在他要怎么办？灰烬胡思乱想着。猎人好像变成了一条水生生物，没准他应该把放到水里去。可是他不知道它能不能在外面活下去，说不准很快就会死掉，然后再被一些奇形怪状的生物吃掉。他感觉好像有点不舍得。那就养在祭祀场里吧，他能去带点水回来给它养着。  
于是灰烬就这样做了，但是他也只给那玩意泡上水，也没拿什么东西喂它，只是每天在祭祀场外被打到累了的时候回来跑到角落盯着它看。他后知后觉发现自己其实在等着那条鱿鱼死，可是那条鱿鱼就是没有死掉，偶尔还在困着它的小桶里游来游去，看起来没留下什么人类时期的意识。  
灰烬这天又开始盯着鱿鱼看，想着猎人给他操的时候。他感觉自己没准被这个莫名奇妙出现的家伙惯坏了。傻灰烬没有操过其他人，起码“这辈子”没有，他只操过猎人 ，他也不太想去操其他活人或者其他尸体。但是他偶尔还是会硬，被惯坏的性欲让他总想找谁做上一次。他试过用手，可是他的手不够柔软，也不够热，也不能像猎人那样发出好听的叫声，这让他感觉总是差一点。他可能真的被惯坏了，灰烬抱怨着，可是现在罪魁祸首却变成了一条软趴趴的鱿鱼。  
他百无聊赖地拿手指搅动泡着鱿鱼的水池玩，变成鱿鱼的猎人又自动自觉地朝他靠近，几根触须缠着灰烬的手自娱自乐。灰烬一开始没管它——直到鱿鱼开始吞进自己的手指。他惊奇地发现那小口内部要比他想象中的要柔软得多，里面没有牙齿，只有湿漉漉的冰凉腔壁，蠕动着往内吸入他的手指。灰烬坏心眼地抓住鱿鱼长而柔韧的身躯把它从水里捞出来，然后迅速地把手指拔出来。小小的爆破声在指尖离开小口时出现，灰烬窥视那一下一下收缩的穴口，尽管怪异，但仍显得诱人。  
真好，灰烬想，他一下子变得亢奋起来。猎人就算变成了奇奇怪怪的生物也留下了专门给人操的孔洞。真是一个不折不扣的婊子，他评价道。  
脱掉腿甲和裤子的动作显得有点笨拙，因为他急迫得有点过头了。他紧紧抓着鱿鱼的身躯，急匆匆地把阴茎捅进去。就好像猎人专门留下了关于他老二的记忆一样，这生物的内部比它的外表要热情得多，肉壁急吼吼包裹住他，随着他的动作收缩，吸取着他老二的温度来升温。  
你就是个专门给我操的东西。灰烬气喘吁吁地咒骂，发泄着拒绝承认的委屈——为自己失去了一个接纳他的人类——然而懵懵懂懂的幼神不会明白灰烬口中的喃喃自语，它现在只学会了吞咽，它会吞下一切，它吞下了灰烬的委屈、难过，难以抑制的愤怒，想要毁灭它的冲动，扭曲的性欲和失去活性的精子。  
一条鱿鱼的回应终归是有限的，不然你还能指望什么？在射精结束的那个瞬间，灰烬哭了出来。他抽泣，眼泪淌过他的脸颊，微热的水珠在流到嘴角边的时候就已经变得冰凉，更不用说渗进衣服布料的时候了。他捧着猎人变成的生物，不停地哭，小声地哭。鱿鱼也抽搐着，黏液和精液混合的东西从它的体内流出，从灰烬的手指和盔甲缝隙见滴到地上，成为斑白的污垢。  
猎人最后还是要走的，灰烬突然明白了这个事实。猎人早早提醒过他，他说他来自另外一个世界，他说自己不再是一个人类，他说自己流着神祗的血液。他不知道它什么时候会消失。灰烬把鱿鱼紧紧抱在怀里，看着虚空中的某个点，缓慢的眨着疲惫的双眼。他觉得自己很累，不同寻常的累，想必猎人最后拿走了他身上的某些东西。那样也好，灰烬想，等到猎人把那点东西彻彻底底地碾碎成粉末，他就有了坐标。


End file.
